Keep on Lovin' You
by elvendork-luvs-ginny
Summary: On the day of her wedding Ginny Weasley thinks back to the night she was proposed to by the man of her dreams.


I was now more scared than I had ever been in life. Even more scared than five years previously, at the Battle of Hogwarts when I saw Hagrid carrying Harry's "dead" body into the Great Hall. It made my heart seem to fail. The one person that I had ever loved was dead. I would have been happy to die right then and there. It all turned out well. Harry wasn't really dead, and he defeated Voldemort. That was the scariest moment I had ever went through until now. I was petrified.

"You'll be fine. You look absolutely beautiful," Hermione said.

"No I don't! I look hideous! I just can't get my hair right!" I started crying a little. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Oh, Ginny. Come on. It's all right. Your going to make a great bride. You and Harry are perfect for each other." She was right. Harry was the only person for me. I remember back when I thought that Harry would never like me. He would be in a room and I would freak out. That wasn't the real me. I needed to be me, and someday Harry would figure out that I was a smart, funny, beautiful girl that was fun to be around. Atleast that is what Hermione had told me in my fourth year. So I tried it. I was surprised to find out that it worked! By the end of my fifth year Harry and I were dating.

"Ginny, Hermione it's almost ti-," Mum had walked in. "Ginny, what's the matter?"

"She's scared, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well first, Hermione, I've been your mother for four months now," she said looking at the ring on her finger, "It's Mum." Hermione beamed. "Secondly, Ginny, everyone gets cold feet before they get married. You should see Harry. He's terrified." This made me feel better.

"Thanks, Mum." I hugged her and as she stepped back I noticed that she was crying. I had never saw her cry before. She had always seemed to strong to cry.

"Yeah, I was really scared when Ron and I got married," Hermione said, "Well, we best be going or everyone is going to wonder where the bride is." We headed to the walkway in the front yard of the Burrow. Hermione was the Matron of Honor, and Ron was the best man, so they went first. Then, with a deep breath, I started down the isle. Looking down at first, I looked up and seen Harry smiling at me. Tears were fallling down his cheek. That had reminded me of the day he proposed to me.

------------------

"Hey Ginny, you want to come to the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione, Harry, and me?" Ron asked. We were sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow. It had been a stormy day, so I was stuck inside.

"Sure. Why not?" I hadn't seen Harry in over a week and I just wanted an excuse to get out of the house. I went up to my room and changed into my red blouse and skirt. I put on the perfume that Harry got me for Valentines Day. I went back downstairs, expecting to find Ron waiting for me, but he wasn't there. I sat down at the table. Ron came down five minutes later.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mhm. Are we meeting Harry and Hermione there?"

"Yeah, lets get going."

I entered the fireplace with the Floo-Powder and said "Leaky Cauldron!" I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and seen Harry and Hermione waving at me from a table across the room by a stage with a machine on it. Ron arrived seconds later right behind me. We walked over to the table.

"Hermione. Harry." I said.

"Hi, Ginny," Hermione replied, "Hi, Ron."

"Hi Ron. Hey there, Ginny," Harry said, giving me a kiss.

"Hey." Ron and I said. We sat down and had a nice conversation on the new Minister of Magic, Ron's and my brother, Percy. After ten minutes, Tom the barman, came over to our table.

"What will you be havin'?"

"Four butterbeers, please," Ron said.

He went back to get our drinks when Harry said, "Tom, what's that machine?" He pointed at a large, square machine with a screen of some sort.

"Aww that's a muggle thing. It's called a karaoke machine. It plays music and it shows the words on the screen, there, and you sing them." Harry was looking at it with an interest. He had a look that could give Dad a run for his money. Tom brought us our butterbeers, as we continued our conversation about Percy.

We sat there quietly, drinking our butterbeer, until Harry got up and said, "I'm going to try it." I looked at him in disbelief. Harry searched through the list of songs and chose one. He used the same spell Ludo Bagman used at the Quidditch World Cup to amplify his voice.

_You should've seen by the look in my eyes, baby  
There was somethin missin  
You should've known by the tone of my voice, maybe  
But you didn't listen  
You played dead  
But you never bled  
Instead you lay still in the grass  
All coiled up and hissin_

And though I know all about those men  
Still I don't remember  
Cause it was us baby, way before then  
And we're still together  
And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin you

And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever

And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin you

The whole time Harry was singing the song he was looking right at me. He wasn't the greatest singer in the world, but the words made my eyes start to water. Harry reached into his pocket and got on his knees. This is when I started crying. I looked at Ron and Hermione. They looked like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Ginny, I love you more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?" I started crying harder and jumped up on the stage and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes. Of course." I couldn't keep my composure.

"You had all of this planned out!" I said.

"Well, yeah kind of." he replied with a small smile on his face. That smile that made me weak at the knees. I looked over at Ron and Hermione again. They were both beaming.

"You two knew about this?" They just looked up at the ceiling, avoiding my gaze.

Finally Hermione said, "Yeah, Ginny, we did." I couldn't believe it. I was more surprised that Ron didn't spill the beans. Smiling I took Harry's hand as we got off the stage.

------------------

That was six months ago, to the day. Now I was walking towards the man I would spend the rest of my life with. I was the happiest person in the world. Nothing could spoil this moment. As I reached Harry he grabbed my hand, and the tears were falling harder than ever.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harry and Ginny," said my brother, George, "If anyone has a reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. And you better hold your peace." This made me giggle. Harry got an even bigger smile on his face. It didn't matter because no one said anything. I could see Mum and Dad in the front row crying.

"Harry, do you take Ginny to be your wife, to love her forever?"

"I do."

"Ginny, do you take Harry to be your husband, to love him forever?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go ahead. Kiss the bride."


End file.
